


celeste's maribat art

by moonlitceleste



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: this is basically where I dump all my maribat art (although there'll be a few fandom-exclusive pieces in there.) these are all cross-posted on my tumblr as well!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. batfam irl

**Author's Note:**

> from left to right, top to bottom: bruce, selina, dick, babs, jason, tim, damian, steph, cass, duke


	2. batfam irl extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a younger babs and poison ivy (just pretend she has green skin)


	3. jasonette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a forewarning that I've literally never done digital art before, so please don't flame me aksjdhsj


	4. maribat meme dump 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned [these](https://moonlitceleste.tumblr.com/post/636978239055806464/i-was-wondering-if-there-are-maribat-memes-well%22) maribat memes into art!  
> the first one is dickinette with damian, second is marinette and bruce, and third is timari and alfred.


	5. rainbow jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what else could one ask for other than jason with rainbow hair, heterochromia, and freckles?  
> also, good news(ish?) for anyone who cares—when I started making digital art for maribat it was only for fun since I'm more of a traditional artist, but I kinda like it now, so I'm planning on buying a drawing tablet!


End file.
